


Mission: Enemies To Lovers

by Ren_again



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Asexual Character, Elias is a pain in the ass but harmless, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, IDK sorry team this is poorly planned but I promise I do have a plan, Jon has an obvious crush on Martin and the only person who dosent seem to know is Martin, Jon is the new holiday hire at a bookstore and martin is training him, M/M, More Like Acquaintances To Lovers, None of the entities exist, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, Tim and Sasha hijinks, Tim and sasha are scheming to get them together, every stupid trope in every romance novel ever I love them so much, fluff with the tiniest bit of angst, not really enemies to lovers actually, road trip at some point, the magnus archives is an office comedy, there was only one bed??? (But thats gonna be in a much later chapter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_again/pseuds/Ren_again
Summary: Jon is the new holiday hire at The Magnus Bookstore- Martin is the one in charge of training him. Jon has a super obvious crush on him but Martin is just too oblivious- so Sasha and Tim take it into their own hands to get the two of them together using tropes out of romance novels.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is the first fan fic I've written that Ive ever actually posted, but Ive got too much magnus archives brain rot so here we are. If anyone's interested in beta reading please hit me up. No promises for how regularly I'll update but it should be fairly frequently :).

If martin hears fucking jingle bells again he thinks he genuinely might murder someone. He slumps over the shelving cart and let's out a long drawn out groan. Tim pats him on the back as he bustles in with a cardboard carrier full of coffee.  
“Do we have to start the holiday music so early?” Martin whines. “It's barely November for Christ's sake”  
“brighten up buttercup, only two more months of it.” Tim grins as he surreptitiously turns up the volume incrementally.  
Martin’s only response is another groan.  
Tim hands him his cup of tea out of the cardboard carrier. Martin gratefully accepts, he has a headache brewing already and the fucking jazz jingle bells cover is not helping. There's a pounding in his skull. Rhythmic and annoying and- oh, Jesus, it's not a headache, a customer is pounding on the door.  
They lock eyes through the glass door. The man waves and pantomimes something indecipherable. Martin shakes his head and tries to convey through movement that the bookstore does not open for another 15 minutes. The man shakes his head again and sets off on another intricate and utterly meaningless series of movements. Martin goes back to shelving books. The store hours are clearly posted on the door directly in front of the man, and Martin doubts that this man is in such dire need of whatever book he's after that he won't survive 15 more minutes.  
When the man realizes Martin is purposely ignoring him he goes back to pounding on the door.  
“What's that noise?” Sasha asks as she hurries into the store from the back room.  
“I believe that's our new hire.” Martin’s stomach drops as Elias walks over to the door and let's the now rather grumpy looking man into the store. Ah, that must have been what the pantomime was all about.  
Shit. He's cute. That's all Martin can think while this new man takes off his coat and shakes the rain out of his curly hair. Tim must be thinking the same thing because he winks at Martin from behind the man’s back, wiggling his eyebrows. Martin made the mistake of getting drunk one night and agreeing to “boy talk” with Tim and Sasha. Through an excruciating series of truth or dare questions they now know Martin’s exact taste in men, and the new guy fits the bill exactly. Too bad he already clearly dislikes Martin after their pantomime fiasco- His dark eyes glare at Martin from behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses and Martin is suddenly struck with how intense this small man is. He can practically feel the energy radiating off of him.  
“This is Jon, our new hire. I sent all of you an email telling you that we were bringing on a new person to replace Gertrude.” Elias looks expectantly at the three of them. No one responds.  
“Well, if you had bothered to read the email you would know that this is John’s first day of training- Martin I've assigned you as his trainer since Gertrude decided not to stick around to train her replacement.”  
Jon sticks his hand out for Martin to shake.  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“Sorry about not letting you in earlier.” Martin responds. “Thought you were a customer going mad about the new Twilight book.”  
Jon gives him a polite smile and shakes Tim and Sasha’s hands.  
“Right then, now that introductions are out of the way it looks like it's about time to open. Martin please walk him through the basic register bits while the store is still quiet then acquaint him with the shelving and such. I'll be in my office if you need anything.”

\----------

Martin watches as John struggles to alphabetize the books. He's trying his best but Martin can hear him mumbling the alphabet under his breath.  
“So what do you like to read?” Martin asks. That's one good thing about working in a bookstore, the built in get to know you questions.  
John seems startled by Martin breaking the silence.  
“Well, um. I'm mostly a lit reader. But I dabble in fantasy.”  
“Read anything good lately?”  
“I'm just finishing up the new Twilight, absolutely fantastic.”  
“Really?” Martin can't quite contain his surprise that this stuffy professor type would read a trashy vampire novel- not that Martin has anything against trashy vampire novels- he’s a Twilight aficionado himself.  
“No I'm messing with you.” John cracks a smile. Martin goes a little weak in the knees at that, it's a very nice smile. “How about you? What do you read?”  
“Mostly romance and sci-fi, with a touch of mystery thrown in there.”  
“Hmm, you'll have to help me find some good romance. I'm rather lacking in that department.”  
Jon's eyes widen.  
“I mean, I'm rather lacking in the romance reading department. Need to read some more romance if I gonna be a good bookseller.” Jon is blushing as he says this and quickly turns back to shelving. He’s clearly flustered and shelves Tolkien in the A’s. Martin doesn't say anything and just picks up the misshelved book and places it on the shelving cart.

\---------  
Georgie Barker to Jon

GEORGIE

How was your first day?

JON  
Long, exhausting. I don't ever want to shelve another book. I embarrassed myself in front of a co worker. You know that one guy I was telling you about? He got assigned to be my trainer. I'm gonna be spending the next two weeks constantly with him.

GEORGIE

The hot one?!? You mean the bookstore guy that you totally have a crush on????

JON

I do not have a crush on Martin.

GEORGIE

Martin??? You're on a first name basis??? you totally have a crush on him, You gushed for a week when he recommended that literature anthology to you!

JON

We work together now, of course were on a first name basis. And I do not gush Georgie. It was just a really good book recommendation.

GEORGIE

Sure.

JON

Even if I did have a crush on him were co- workers now and that would be unprofessional.

GEORGIE

Damn, you're really living out the bookstore meet cute of everyone’s dreams and you're not even grateful :/

JON

It's not a meet cute, he clearly doesn't even remember me coming in as a customer. I don't think it's a meet cute if they don't even notice you.

GEORGIE

So you want it to be a meet cute?????

JON

Goodnight Georgie.

\--------------  
Timmy to Bookstore Babes group chat

TIM  
Ok, so the new guy…

  
MARTO  
We shouldn't gossip about him, that's not nice :/

  
TIM  
It's only not nice if we have mean things to say, I, for one was going to say that he was smoking hot.

  
SASHA  
Smoking hot if you were attracted to severe middleschool librarians…..

  
TIM  
Sasha, I'm dating you, of course i'm attracted to people who look like ageing librarians.

  
SASHA  
Rude

  
MARTO  
Wow #relationship goals roasting each other in a work group chat

  
TIM  
When has this ever functioned as a work group chat? Name one responsible conversation we've ever had over text.  
… Anyways as I was saying….. Martin, correct me if Im wrong but he looks exactly your type, sweater vest and all. Gonna follow in our footsteps and start another legendary workplace romance???

MARTO  
I genuinely hate the fact that you know so much about my taste in men.  
No, because I'm pretty sure he already hates me. He was super tense with me all day and was not receptive to my valiant efforts at small talk.

SASHA  
Dang, what will Tim and I have to gossip about in our group chat if not a steamy workplace fling? :(

MARTO  
Sorry to disappoint Sash, guess we'll just have to gossip about Elias.

TIM  
Ok, wait can't you see Marto??? This is the PERFECT enemies to lovers trope!

MARTO  
No

TIM  
You're the romance reader out of all of us! Can't you see the potential???

MARTO  
I'm not going to try and romance Jon using romance novels a a fucking how- to manual.

SASHA  
So what you're saying is you're going to romance Jon using other methods?

MARTO  
Not what I meant guys

TIM  
:(

SASHA  
:(  
\-----------

SASHA to TIM

SASHA  
Ok, so were definitely going to set Martin and Jon up right?

TIM  
Is that even a question? Did you see the puppy dog eyes Jon was giving him today??? He totally has a crush.

SASHA  
Ok, I have a plan. We gotta meet to discuss logistics. Mission enemies to lovers is a go.


	2. Operation Thermostat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Sasha begin their master plan by tampering with the Bookstore's thermostat in the hopes of making things a bit steamier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh. I have no idea if this concept makes any sense it just feels like something that would happen in a romance novel or a rom com. Also Im pretty sure I switched tenses between the last chapter and this one so sorry if thats confusing. Please let me know if I fuck up the tenses because I literally cannot tell when Im writing something if the tenses/ POV makes sense. Thank you for reading!

The first thing that struck Jon when he walked into the bookstore was how warm it was. It was a typical winter day- no snow on the ground but biting wind with temperatures in the 20s, so it was a marked contrast when he pulled open the door and his face was met with a rush of warm air. It was practically humid. He started sweating almost immediately under his thick down coat. Tim and Sasha were sweating too, but it looked almost like they were dressed for warm weather with Sasha in a flowy skirt and Tim in shorts and a t- shirt. Jon didn't have time to process how weird their clothing choices were because Martin came through the door just behind him.  
“Jesus, why is it so hot in here?”  
“Something's wrong with the thermostat.” Tim had a shit eating grin plastered across his face.   
Elias walked out of the back room.   
“I've got a call in to the landlord, but it's going to be a few hours before maintenance gets here.”  
“Are we gonna open like this?” Martin asked, he was already flushed from the heat. He looked adorable. Jon admonished himself, it wouldn't do any good to make himself more awkward than he already was with his attractive co-worker.  
“No no, It's too close to Christmas to lose a day of work. I figure this is a good time to catch up on shelving and receiving. We just got in a big shipment from Random House- Sasha can you please attend to that? The rest of you can re- stock displays and shelve and such.” With that Elias turned around and disappeared into his office again.  
“What does he do in his office all day? I barely saw him come out yesterday.” John asked when Elias was safely out of earshot.  
“Leading theory is ritual sacrifice.”   
Martin just shrugged at Tim's joke. “We should probably get going on the shelving, we've got at least 20 boxes in the back not including what's left over from yesterday.”  
\---------  
Martin had dressed for the weather- a wool sweater with a button down underneath, and he was clearly having a hard time in the bookstore- turned- sauna.  
“Fuck it, I'm taking this off.”  
Jon’s breath hitched as he watched Martin peel off the sweater and roll up the sleeves of his button down. He looked away embarrassed. He really could not go around getting a crush on his co-worker. No matter what Georgie said it was not a crush. He simply found Martin objectively attractive and he knew that Martin had good taste in books which was one of his main criteria for crushes.   
A few weeks earlier Jon had come into the bookstore, It was a rainy day and Jon had already been in the bookstore when martin burst in wrestling with his umbrella. Jon was meandering in the lit section he had a stack of books and was looking curiously at a collection of short stories. Martin had barely stepped inside before he rushed over to Jon and handed him a different book.  
“That collection isn't much good, definitely suffers from straight white male author syndrome. Try this one, it's a sci fi anthology but it's written so beautifully it feels like poetry.” Martin had smiled at Jon then. “Sorry, I swear I'm not just some rando, I work here my shift just hasn't started yet.”   
Jon hadn’t known what to say to that, he was too distracted by Martin’s eyes, crinkling at the corners as he talked about the book. So instead of being suave or thanking him for the recommendation Jon just said. “You're dripping on me.”  
Martin had backed away quickly, shaking out his umbrella. “Sorry, just got excited about the book.” He looked a bit put out as he headed into the back room. Jon had paid for the sci-fi anthology quickly and left. Jon felt like Martin had really gotten him with his recommendation, but clearly Martin did not remember him. Well, frankly that's probably a good thing, he thought to himself. He had been rather rude when they first met, Jon had just been overwhelmed with the intensity of the larger man’s smile and eyes. He shook his head. Damnit. Georgie had been right. He definitely had gushed about Martin to her. But he could not go developing a crush, he couldn't go getting distracted.  
But Martin was making it hard not to get distracted. It's not like he was even showing much skin, his shirt was just unbuttoned a few buttons below his throat, Jon could see just how strong Martin must be. He had thick arms and a broad chest, he looked sturdy. “He could probably pick me up easily” A voice in Jon’s head said tratioursly. He turned away again. Picking up a stack of books and turning to the shelves.   
“I'm gonna head to the bodega and get another bottle of water, either of you want anything?” Tim asked.  
Jon turned just in time to see Martin with his head tipped back finishing his own bottle of water. His adams apple bobbed, he looked like he was glowing with his flushed cheeks and a dewy sheen of sweat. Jon felt his own face flush at the scene.  
“Yah, can you grab me like two more bottles of water? I wasn’t planning on working in the tropics today.” Martin said cheerily as he set down his own empty bottle.  
“Could you grab me some too? I don't have any cash on me…”  
Tim waved him off. “Nah mate, don't worry about it. I'll be back in a jiffy.”  
\-----  
Tim walked into the back room with two ice cold bottles of water and set them on Sasha’s desk.  
“How's it going out there? I can't believe I got stuck doing receiving while all the fun is going on.”   
“Oh your plan was a smashing success. Martin took off his sweater and Jon’s eyes practically popped out of his head. I don't know if things are getting “steamy” but it seems to be causing a lot of gay panic.Totally worth the minor felony of destruction of property.”  
“I don't think lightly tampering with a thermostat is a felony, Tim.” Sasha shook her head and laughed as she held one of the cold water bottles against the back of her neck.  
“And even if it is I'll take the fall. Elias likes me considerably more than you.”  
“Ouch, true but ouch. Don't understand it, I'm a delight to be around.”  
“I think that's the issue, He hates joy.”  
“I'm flattered honey.” Tim leaned over to peck Sasha on the cheek.  
“Ew, you're all sweaty.”  
“This was your idea, you can hardly blame me for that.”  
Sasha hummed and went back to her computer.  
\-----  
Jon and Martin were sprawled on two of the reading chairs. They had dragged them to an open window to try and cool off while Tim got more water. Martin had unbuttoned his shirt almost all the way and Jon had stripped to nothing but his undershirt and had cuffed his jeans as much as he could. Martin pointedly did not look at the smaller man. He closed his eyes and tried desperately not to think about Jon’s hair when he had taken it down to fix the bun it was in. Martin was no great poet but the way Jon looked right now made Martin want to pick up his pen and write some ode to hair elastics or something. Jesus, maybe Tim and Sasha were right. Martin snuck a peek at Jon. He was reclined in the chair with his legs sprawled bonelessly in front of him. Martin could see beads of sweat forming on the dip of his collar bone. He really was unfortunately attractive. He looked exactly like the kind of person who would work at a bookstore Martin mused. He was already fitting in nicely. He had only misshelved a few books this time.   
“So what made you want to work here?” He asked.  
Jon opened his eyes and looked at him.  
“Well, I mean I've always loved reading, and this has been my favourite bookstore since I moved around here, so when I saw a help wanted sign in the window I figured I may as well apply.”  
“I thought I may have recognised you, it's hard to keep track of customers though. We get a lot of bespeckled professor types in here- it's hard to keep you all straight.” Martin smiled, but Jon seemed a little wounded by the joke. But before Martin had time to apologize Tim karate kicked the swinging doors that connected the back room to the store and strutted over to them.  
“I'm Baaaaack” Tim sang as he walked. He threw a bottle at Martin and passed one to Jon. He set the other two bottles down on the floor between them and draped himself over Martin’s lap.  
“Took you long enough.” Martin said between gulps of his water. “I feel like I'm melting.”  
“It's a good look on you, you're glowing darling.” Tim said as he playfully patted his cheek.  
“Get your bony ass off me, you're all sweaty.” He pushed Tim onto the ground. Tim flailed dramatically before catching himself.   
“Oh, I didn't realize you two were together. You make a good couple.” Jon was looking anywhere but Tim and Martin.  
Martin started to exaggeratedly gag. “In his dreams” Martin laughed.  
“Ah, alas, Martin and I are not together, not for lack of trying though.” Tim wiggled his eyebrows at Jon. “Sasha and I are together, but I'm always open to starting a harem…”   
Martin smacked Tim playfully for that.   
“It's a pity, Martin doesn't fall for my irresistible charm. He tends to go for the nerdy librarian types-”  
Martin smacked him a little less playfully that time.  
“Speaking of Sash, we were gonna stop by the pub after work and get some well deserved drinks. You guys wanna come with? I promise we won't haze you Jon.” Tim winked, not making it clear if that was an assurance Jon was going to get hazed or not.   
“Damn is it that late already? Time flies when you're in a dehydrated haze” Martin looked at his watch.  
“No, but were gonna leave early since it's clear the thermostat isn't getting fixed anytime soon.” Tim replied.  
“I'm down if it means getting out of here.” Martin started to get up. “Jon?”  
Jon shook his head. “I'm cat sitting. I've gotta head back to feed the Admiral.”  
“The Admiral? That's gotta be the cutest cat name I've ever heard. Show us pictures.” Tim demanded.  
Jon pulled up a photo of the fluffiest cat Martin had ever seen. It looked more like a dust bunny than a cat. The only indication that it was at all alive was a pair of orange eyes glaring out from the floof.   
“He's my ex- girlfriend’s but I'd like to think I have partial custody.” Jon said as he swiped through his photos. It looked like pretty much all the photos on his phone were of the Admiral. Seeing that Jon had a soft spot for fluffy cats looking grumpy in cat christmas sweaters did not help Martin’s blooming crush at all.  
“Oh my God he’s so cute.” Martin’s cheeks were flushed and he quickly turned away. “Should we head out? I need to get out of this heat.”   
Tim picked himself up off the floor. “Right then, let's head Marto. Last chance to come with Jon?”  
“Nah, gotta get the Admiral his tuna on time or else there will be hell to pay.”   
“Fair enough”   
Jon Watched as Martin and Tim walked into the back room joking all the way.  
“What's got you so hot and bothered Martin?”  
“The thermostat, dumbass” He replied as he shoved Tim playfully.  
“Sure.”  
Martin rolled his eyes and pushed the doors into the back room. Jon felt a pang in his chest. He liked his co- workers, but he felt like he was intruding on them by being here. They were clearly a tight knit group of friends and he didn't feel like he belonged. He knew he was too quiet compared to them. Hopefully he’d be able to get to know them, he thought as he packed up his bag and gulped the remainder of his water. They seemed like fun people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me a lesbian on main trying to write male attraction... "Uhhh collar bones?? That seems about right....." If anyone wants to Beta read please hit me up. I will beta read your work if you beta mine if someone wants to trade. I cannot read my own writing with any semblance of critical thinking but I promise that I can actually offer good notes on other people's work. Uh also if anyone has any romance tropes they want to see PLEASE drop them in the comments... I have like two ideas but I want to make this a longer fic. Thanks ya'll, you guys rock. PS the scifi anthology that I kind of mentioned in the fic is "How Long Till Black Future Month" by NK Jemisen, its so fucking good, do yourself a favour and read it genuinely one of my favorite short story collections!


	3. Read You Like A Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a night of drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just for reference the thermostat incident was supposed to have happened about two weeks into Jon working at the bookstore. Idk if I actually put that in the last chapter. If I contradict myself no I do not, please forgive me I am but a fool writing fan fiction in place of being a functional adult. Also I attempt to use British words like "Flat" and "Pub" but I am a simple American so that is where the effort as far as dialect ends. Also CW for drinking. Not anything explicit, just hangovers but just warning you guys.

Sunlight streamed between the curtains, somehow a single beam of light fell directly onto Martin’s eyes. Someone’s elbow dug into his lower back, someone else’s foot pressed against his cheek. It took him a moment to re-orient himself, it was just Tim and Sasha dog piled on top of him in his bed, both fully clothed in their clothes from the night before, they smelled like a pub floor. They must have made their way here after the pub, his lack of memory indicated that they must have been pretty drunk before they passed out.   
Tim and Sasha slept on, still tangled together in what couldn't have been a comfortable position. Martin stumbled out to his kitchen and drank a large glass of water. He sat down with his second glass and downed several ibuprofen. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He hadn't gotten that drunk for a long time, he really wasn't much of a drinker, but judging from the caliber of his headache. Tim and Sash must have convinced him to take shots.   
Thankfully it was a Monday- the bookstore was closed Mondays. So they all had the day off to recover. And it looked like they would need it- Tim and Sasha groggily trudged into his kitchen. They clung to each other holding themselves up as they walked- their eyes were barely open. They always had been heavier drinkers that Martin. He ushered them to sit and grabbed them their own glasses of water. His own ibuprofen had started to kick in so his head was clearer as he started the kettle boiling.   
“You two look like shit.”  
“Shhhh, not so loud Marto.” Tim had his face buried in Sasha’s shoulder.   
Martin took pity on them and handed them three ibuprofen as he slouched onto the couch- all of his energy sapped. They all had a moment of silence, Sasha started to lightly snore. The kettle started to whistle and Martin groaned as he stood up and made the tea. Strong black tea with cream and sugar for himself and Tim and a green tea that he kept stocked just for Sasha.   
It certainly wasn't the first time the two of them had crashed at his flat. His was the closest to the pub they frequented so they usually ended up here after a night out. Martin had started working at the bookstore about a month after the two of them. They had taken him out and more or less hazed him accidentally the Sunday at the end of his first week. It had become a weekly tradition to hang out on Sunday nights, usually a movie night or the pub. At least until Tim and Sash had started dating- since then their Sunday night tradition had kind of dropped off.  
Martin was more or less a loner when he had first started working at the bookstore. He had just moved to London after his mother had insisted on moving into a care home, he had been hoping for a fresh start but didn't find anything except lonely nights eating microwaved lasagna and job searching. He had been lucky to find such a good job at the bookstore- and such good friends as a package deal.   
But they had been spending less time together since Tim and Sasha had started dating, he was happy for them, of course. He had seen it coming- Tim had been mooning after Sash for as long as he had known them. And the last year they had been the most nauseatingly sweet and loving couple, often subjecting Martin to witnessing PDA in the break room, much to his annoyance. But he did feel slightly disconnected from them now.   
He shook his head, he was just being whiny and melodramatic, he thought to himself. It was because of the Holidays he told himself. He always got rather mopey around Christmas since he always spent it alone these days. His mother didn't want him coming to the care home and he didn't have any other family so he usually spent Christmas eve getting drunk and watching a shitty Hallmark movie. It was his own sad, Christmas tradition.   
When the Tea finished steeping he carried it over two his two friends snuggling on the couch. Sash grunted in thanks, Tim just guzzled his down trying to revive himself with caffeine.   
“What's wrong Marto? You look a bit down.” Sasha asked him, she always had been good at reading him. He didn't try and shrug it off.  
“Dunno, just thinking about Christmas. I called my mom last week, she wants to spend it alone again.”   
Tim pulled him into a side hug on the couch. Martin melted into the touch, Sasha patted his head.  
“You can always spend it with us you know. We're not visiting family or anything, just spending it together.”  
Martin knew Tim meant that sincerely, but he also knew that it was their first Christmas together as a couple, they had started dating just after New Years last year- he couldn't intrude upon that. Plus, he didn't want to third wheel and witness them making out.   
“No, no, I'm just being a baby. You know how I get after a night of drinking.”  
“You always were a sad drunk.” Tim joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Do you remember anything of last night? You got super mushy when we-”  
Sasha elbowed him. Giving him a stern look.   
“No, tell me.”  
“Well…” Sasha started.  
“We got to talking about the new guy, Jon, and I swear Martin, you started gushing about how pretty he is.” Tim was grinning. “I'm pretty sure you have a crush Martin.”  
Martin’s face fell. “No, please tell me I didn't. Jesus, that's so embarrassing. Oh god, I hope he didn't see me checking him out, shit, I don't wanna be a creepy co- worker, I didn't mean to- god damn this is embarrassing.”  
“Wait, so you admit, you have a bit of a crush on him?” Tim was grinning widely again.  
“No, fuck, maybe, I don't know, he’s only worked with us for like a week, but like, objectively he's very attractive-”  
“Ha knew it!” Tim held his hand up to Sasha for a hi-five, she didn't give him one. “I had a bet with Sash that I could get you to admit it. You didn't actually say anything last night, it was just my clever ruse…”  
“Tim you're a menace.” Martin buried his face in the couch cushions. “Please tell me it's not that obvious that I-” Martin paused.  
“Have a massive crush on the new guy?” Sasha supplied.  
“Yah, that.” Martin wanted to sink into the couch.   
“I mean, yes it's obvious, but we’re your best friends so we can read you like a book. Jon seems pretty oblivious, so you're safe on that count.”   
Martin groaned again.   
“I don't even know if he’s single. Let alone gay.”  
Sasha let out a laugh.   
“Martin, we work at an independent bookstore, have you ever met a straight bookseller? I doubt Elias even could hire someone straight, there's probably something about it in the company policy.”  
Martin and Tim laughed at that.   
“Besides, we're pretty sure he has the hots for you too.”  
“Wait a sec, he's been here for all of two weeks and you two have already psychoanalyzed the poor guy? Where do you even find the time?”  
“It's our job as your friends to try and set you up with your crush, we're contractually obligated.”   
“Try and set me up? That's moving a little fast don't you think?”  
“Not really- we have a plan in place-” Sasha swatted at Tim.  
“Shut up Tim.”   
“Wait, are you two like actually plotting? Like, you two are planning something?”   
Sasha shot Tim a withering glare. “See, I told you he wouldn't like it.”   
“What are you two planning, this better not be some kind of Parent Trap bullshit.”  
“Ooo, Parent Trap method, we hadn't thought about that.” Tim made a note in his Notes app. “Sasha and I had a completely correct hypothesis that you have a crush on Jon, and we also have a completely correct hypothesis that you would never act on your crush unless we do something.”  
“Jesus Tim, you read too many romance novels.” Martin shook his head.  
“I read the perfect amount of Romance novels.”   
“Well my life isn't a romance novel. If anything it's a Pulitzer prize winning tragedy/ drama. So please stay out of it.”  
“See, that right there is why we have to make your life a romance novel, you'll just wallow and never act on your crush unless we manufacture some kind of romance novel scenario like the thermostat yesterday-”  
Sasha outright gagged him with her hand at that.   
“Tim” She hissed.  
“Wait, what the fuck? Did you two do something to the thermostat?”  
Tim bit Sasha’s hand, when she pulled it away he began to speak. “We did some light tampering with the Thermostat controls so that the heater wouldn't turn off.”  
“What was that supposed to accomplish? Make Elias angry? Make me smell bad and get all sweaty?”  
“I mean, pretty much. Get the two of you alone, all stripped down to your undershirts. All shiny and muscly- gotta seduce him somehow.”  
“I am the opposite of muscled Tim, if anything me stripping down while all sweaty is likely to do the opposite of seduce.”  
“Don't sell yourself short Marto, you're a very attractive guy. And Jon definitely noticed. He was totally checking you out when you took off your dad sweater.”  
“Hmmph, I very much doubt that.” Martin got up to get more tea. Sasha and Tim shared a look, Martin pretended to ignore them.  
Even though he knew their plotting was ridiculous it was nice to know they cared enough to do something like that for him. He didn't hold out any hope that their shenanigans would accomplish anything- but there was always a chance… No, he mentally slapped himself for even thinking something like that. His life wasn't a grand romance like the kind he and Tim read, it wasn't worth getting hopes up about having a relationship with anyone. He had basically given up on dating in his mid 20’s, Martin had resigned himself to being the mysterious old spinster living alone, or the “cool uncle” if Tim and Sash ever had kids. He was happy with that he told himself, not everyone is destined to have a storybook romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :) also merry Christmas to those celebrating it. The next chapter is definitely going to be Christmas themed but I probably wont post for a few days so sorry for that.


	4. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Martin spend Christmas eve bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I know I said I probably wasn't going to post this chapter for a few more days, but I had a lot of free time today and just really wanted to write fluff, so here ya go. :) also can you tell that I have been working a retail job very similar to the one in this fic during the holiday season? Can you tell Im loosing my mind just a little bit from the holiday music? Can you tell that I am perhaps projecting my frustration at the holiday season onto this fic just a tad? Maybe just a little? Perhaps? Anyway everything goes back to normal tomorrow so at least Ill have my sanity back soon enough.

If the customers didn't get him, he was sure the Christmas songs would. It was only noon on Christmas eve but Jon was already dead on his feet. The store was packed with people doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Jon just barely caught sight of Martin helping an old lady find some books for her grandchildren, Martin had been helping her for at least a half hour and she had a healthy stack of books waiting for her up on the counter. Jon checked the clock, Martin was well past due for his lunch break- but the old lady had him cornered. Jon wove his way through the crush of the shoppers to where he saw Martin’s red curls peeking out above the crowd.  
“Hello Ma’am, can I help you find some books? It's my colleagues turn to go on his lunch break so I can take over from him if that's ok with you.”  
Martin shot him a thankful look as he shuffled to the back room. The next two hours were complete, unadulterated, chaos. Martin had returned from his lunch break an hour and a half ago. Jon had not seen him except for a brief moment when he stacked another 10 books on the wrapping pile that Jon was slowly making his way through. Tim could only be seen in snippets as he rushed around helping customers find books and Sasha was checking people out as humanly possible, but every time a customer left it felt like two more popped back up in their place. Elias, of course, stayed in his office the entire time.  
The bookstore ended up closing up nearly 30 minutes late, several frantic husbands had come in right at the end desperately searching for something for their wives and Jon had taken pity on them and let them shop.  
Tim locked the door and slumped against it.  
“Thank God that's over, it's a Christmas miracle were only closing 30 minutes late, last year we did almost an hour and a half of overtime.” Tim closed his eyes and let out a breath.  
“Alright, let's count out the registers. It's a mopping night but let's just not do it and say we did. Elias won't notice.” Sasha said, she had already opened one of the registers and was counting the stacks of cash.  
“You know what, you guys head home. I'm sure you all have places to be. I can close up by myself tonight.” Martin told them. “You two had plans, and Jon I'm sure you have somewhere to be.”  
“You sure Marto?”  
Martin waved them on. “I'm sure, you guys go have a good Christmas.”  
Tim and Sasha hugged him.  
“Merry Christmas Marto.”  
“Merry Christmas” Sasha said as she kissed him on the cheek. “You're the best.”  
The two of the hurried out, clearly eager to escape the bookstore. Jon stayed put.  
“You go too, don't you have plans?” Martin asked him.  
“I don't wanna leave it all to you, it would take an hour to close up all by yourself.”  
Martin shrugged at that, he wouldn't stop Jon from staying. They fell into a silent rhythm. Martin counted out the registers as Jon mopped the fiction section. They took out the trash and recycling together. Martin stopped by the dumpster and looked up at the sky.  
“Oh look, Jupiter and Saturn are touching. What's that called again? I remember reading about it on twitter but I can't quite remember.” Martin said, wistfully staring up at the sky.  
“The great Conjunction.”  
“It's beautiful, they're so bright together.”  
Jon just nodded. They both stood silently and stared up at the sky, even through the London smog they could see the brightness of the two converging planets. It started to lightly snow.  
Jon laughed in delight, it had been a long time since he had seen it snow. He looked over at Martin to see if he had seen that it was snowing. His heart dropped into his stomach. Martin’s cheeks were pink and he was smiling broadly, his dimples on full display. Snowflakes fell onto his eyelashes as he lifted his face to the sky and stuck out his tongue to catch the snowflakes. A street lamp illuminated him, only adding to the warm glow that Jon felt in his chest. Martin was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  
Martin looked at him, still smiling, his eyes shined in the cold. Jon quickly looked away before his face could betray the warm feeling in his chest. He didn't want to break the moment, but he couldn't stand the warm way Martin was looking at him right now.  
“Let's go inside, it's freezing out here.” Jon said as he slung the cardboard boxes he was holding into the recycling.  
“What are your plans for Christmas?” Martin asked him as they walked back into the bookstore.  
“Sitting at home, probably watching a shitty Christmas movie. I don't have any family in the city so I just treat it like a normal weekend. How about you?”  
“Pretty much the same, but since I'm a man of taste I'll be watching a Hallmark romance instead of your run of the mill “Shitty Christmas” Movie.”  
Jon laughed at that. “I didn't say I wouldn't be watching a Hallmark romance, those definitely fall under the umbrella of Shitty Christmas Movies!”  
“Oh, I'm sorry for insulting your clearly refined taste.”  
It fell silent again.  
“You don’t have any family around here either?” Jon asked him.  
Martin looked a little sad at that. “Nah, my Mum lives in a Home about an hour away and she doesn't want me to visit this year. And aside from her I don't really have anyone”  
“Oh, I'm sorry, that's rough.”  
Martin nodded. He looked so worn out right then, so tired and lonely Jon couldn't stop himself from blurting out his stupid, stupid idea.  
“Do you want to come over? I mean-” He faltered at that, what the fuck had he just done? Invited his crush over on Christmas eve? A guy he had only worked with for a month and a half, a guy he barely knew!  
“I mean, if we're both gonna be alone. It's rather sad to spend Christmas alone, I mean, you definitely don't have to, it's just an offer, I mean, I figured if we're both gonna just be watching movies alone why not just watch movies together. You know what- never mind, silly idea, you don't want to spend Christmas with some random co-worker-” Jon was out of breath and panicking more than a little.  
“I'd love to.” Martin said, putting his hand on Jon’s arm to calm him down. Jon’s brain short circuited.  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yah, I mean, I always get a bit sad alone on Christmas eve. It would be fun to hang out with you. Besides were more than just co- workers Jon.”  
His brain really could not handle that, the wires were fried.  
“What?”  
“Were friends Jon, I mean, at least I consider you a friend. I have no idea what you consider me.”  
The most gorgeous man in the world who I have a massive crush on, that's what I consider you. He thought to himself.  
“Oh, yah, of course I consider you a friend. I wouldn't have taken over that sale with the old lady today for just anyone, I ended up spending nearly an hour helping her after you left on your lunch.”  
Martin laughed.  
“Seriously? An hour, Jesus, how many grandkids does she have?”  
“I don't think she's even sure, she kept mixing them up, she had a list like 30 names long.”  
“Oh my God, well thank you for saving me. I was about to pass out from starvation.”  
“I could tell. You looked terrible!” Martin shoved him playfully for that, he gave Jon that breathtaking smile again. He was just so radiant that Jon felt like a deer in the headlights looking at him.  
“You still sure you want me to come over?” Martin asked him, seeming to pick up on the mood shift.  
“Yes, yes of course, I mean, as long as you want to!”  
“Yes, I'd really like to! I didn't even have a good movie picked out for my pity fest tonight.”  
“Great.” Jon shrugged on his coat. “Want to grab a curry on the way? There's a shop right by my flat we can stop at, it should still be open.”  
“Sounds great.” Martin locked the door behind them and they began to walk.  
“Thank you for inviting me over, that's really kind.”  
“It's not fully altruistic, my evening plans were just as sad as yours, Christmas always bums me out.”  
Martin nodded in understanding at that. They walked in companionable silence, Jon leading the way through the increasingly snowy night.  
\----------  
Martin held the curry containers as Jon struggled to open the door with his frozen hands. The door finally relented and Jon let the two of them into the flat.  
“Here, can you set them on the counter? I'll get a fire going.”  
“Oh, that's nice. I haven't seen a fireplace in a central London flat before.”  
“Yah, it's a really old building, I think it's from like the 1890’s so the central heating is shit but they left the fireplaces in.”  
Martin looked around the flat, it was a lot homier than he expected of a bachelor pad. Jon had a few flimsy bookcases stuffed haphazardly with books along the walls and several pothos plants strung up on fishing line near the windows. The kitchen was cluttered with cookbooks and boxes of tea. The dining table was clearly only used to one person sitting at it, there were books stacked all over it except for a small area just large enough for someone to eat at. The living room sported an overstuffed couch that had clearly come from the secondhand shop and a small coffee table just as stacked with books as the dining room table.  
“Can I start some tea? You want any?” Martin asked. Jon looked up quickly, banging his head on the fireplace mantle.  
“Oh that would be lovely, thank you! Milks in the fridge and tea is kind of just--- scattered about.”  
“How do you take yours?”  
“Two sugars and loads of milk please.”  
“Coming right up.”  
Jon made his way into the kitchen just as the kettle was starting to sing. The fire was crackling cheerily, finally warming up the apartment. Jon pulled some dishes from the cupboards and dished up their curries.  
“The table is kind of a mess, want to just eat by the fireplace? It's warmer over there anyway.”  
Martin nodded his agreement, they made their way over and sat down. He handed Jon the tea. Jon’s eyes widened as he tasted it.  
“That's delicious.”  
“Oh stop, it's just tea.”  
“No really, it's got to be one of the best cups I've ever had.”  
“Well, thanks.” Martin smiled into his own cup.  
They fell into their silence again as they ate their curries. It wasn't the kind of uncomfortable, awkward silence that Martin so feared. It felt natural and calm. Just like two friends enjoying each other’s company.  
They queued up a movie, some meaningless Hallmark holiday film that they made fun of more than watched.  
“Wow, look outside. It's really coming down.”  
Martin looked, he could hardly see outside the window the snow was falling so thickly.  
“I love it when it gets like this. I haven't seen snow like this since I was a kid.”  
“Where did you grow up? Nowhere in the UK snows this much regularly.”  
“I grew up on the periphery of London, about an hour outside of the city. Definitely didn't snow there much- but when I was little we spent a few Christmases in Poland with my Grandma.”  
“Does it snow a lot in Poland?”  
“Yah, loads of snow.”  
Martin smiled, lost in a memory as he looked out the window.  
“Used to make snowmen, whole armies of them, my grandma would give me loads of carrots to use as noses and she’d let me use her scarves and hats that she knitted to dress them. That's probably my favorite part about snow, making snowmen. Haven't made any in years, obviously.” Martin seemed embarrassed. “Sorry for rambling, gosh, I always get a bit mushy around the holidays remembering the good ones.”  
“You're not rambling, it's nice to hear you talk. I take it the holidays haven't been so good for you recently?”  
Martin shook his head. “My mum moved into a care home and she doesn't like me to visit, when I do visit she just isn't nice, I'm an only child and my Dad isn't around, so holidays are usually pretty lonely. How about you? How’d you end up alone on Christmas eve?”  
“My parents died when I was young, and my Grandmother who raised me passed some years ago. So I'm much the same as you, I just don't have anyone to be with.”  
“Instead, in the true Christmas spirit we wallow and drink tea.” Martin clinked their glasses together.  
“I'd hardly call a fun evening of making fun of Hallmark movies with a friend wallowing. This is probably the best Christmas Eve I've had in literal years.”  
Jon gave him a knee weakening smile. It was so sincere and lovely Martin’s heart stuttered in his chest.  
“Same here, best Christmas Eve in a long time.” Jon’s eyes melted at that, the sight warmed something deep in Martin’s chest.  
“More tea?” Jon asked. “I can't promise it will be as good as yours is.”  
“That would be lovely.”  
As Jon took his mug their fingertips brushed. Martin felt the warmth radiating off of Jon, he was so warm and welcoming here. All the pent up stress and intensity seemed to melt off of Jon as soon as they left the bookstore, Martin enjoyed this laid back Jon, this Jon who critiqued Hallmark movies with a sincerity that made his English degree evident. This Jon who was currently making him a cup of tea in his kitchen. Martin got up to go stop him from butchering a perfectly good cup, but he got sidetracked by a picture on the mantle.”  
“Jon, what is this?”  
Jon looked up, all the blood drained from his face.  
“Oh fuck, I forgot that was there.”  
“Were you in a band?” The picture was a group shot of a variety of people all dressed in steampunk attire- all of them holding instruments, some of them holding weapons. Jon stood front and center holding a steampunk gun.  
“Yes, in college I was in a band. Oh my god please don't tell Tim, he’d find the recordings and never let me live it down.”  
“There are recordings?” Martin immediately pulled out his phone. “What was the name of this band?”  
Jon groaned.  
“Please no, I cannot-”  
“Oh look, the Mechanisims. Jon you wrote “The Mechanisims, 2013” on the back of the picture frame. You are the worst at keeping secrets.”  
“Dammit.”  
“Ok, ok, I won't listen… around you at least.”  
Jon laughed at that.  
“God, this is embarrassing. Congratulations, you can blackmail me in perpetuity.”  
Martin gasped in fake shock.  
“I am a perfect gentleman, I would never blackmail you.”  
“Oh, please, the second I turn my back you're going to whip out your phone and text Tim and Sasha that photo.”  
“I can't believe you’d think that of me! I was going to wait until I left to text them!” Martin broke down laughing, Jon soon joined him.  
“Ok, you know my embarrassing secret. You have to tell me something embarrassing about you, it's only fair.” Jon said as he handed Martin his cup of tea.  
“Hmmm, I don't have anything nearly as grand as being in a band in college.”  
“Oh, please, I'm sure you have something.” Jon teased.  
Martin’s eyes widened.  
“Oh my god, I do have something almost as bad.”  
“Oh good!”  
“Ok, but you cannot tell Elias.”  
“Why on earth would I gossip about you to our boss?”  
“Ok, fair. But really, don't tell anybody."  
Jon crossed his heart.  
"I lied on my resume about having a degree in parapsychology.”  
Jon stared at him uncomprehending for a few seconds before breaking into laughter.  
“Why the fuck would you lie about something like that? You don't even need a degree to work in a bookstore! What on earth did you have to gain?”  
“I thought it would make me sound smarter, like some kind of academic. I really needed that job so I wanted to make sure I sounded like the kind of academic person who would work in a bookstore.”  
“But why Parapsychology? Is that even a real thing you can get a degree in? Is that a legitimate career path some people have?”  
Jon broke down into giggles. He was giggling, actually giggling. Martin didn't know what to do, Jon, the Jon he worked with, the Jon he had a massive crush on was giggling at him. Martin shoved him lightly.  
“Come on! You can't laugh! You were in a steampunk band in college!”  
“Steampunk Space Pirate band!” Jon was laughing so hard now he was nearly on the floor.  
“No! That's even funnier!” Martin was laughing now too. “Space Pirates? Like, you pretended to be a pirates?”  
Jon couldn't reply he was laughing too hard, he just nodded his head.  
“Seriously? Oh my god!”  
“But you can't tell anyone! I have blackmail on you too!”  
“Fine, fine, but you better take my Parapsychology degree to your grave!”  
Jon just laughed, and soon Martin joined in till they were both sat on the floor breathless from their hysteria. Every time they were about settled down they would catch each other’s eyes and start laughing again.  
They kept up like this for some time, till Martin saw his watch.  
“Shit, it's nearly midnight. I should get going. Thank you so much for letting me come over.”  
“My pleasure, it really has been the best time I've had in a long time.” Jon said wiping his tears of laughter from his face.  
Martin shrugged his coat on and wrapped himself in his scarf.  
“Are you walking?”  
“Yah, my flat is only about 20 minutes from here.”  
“It's practically a blizzard out there, let me call you a taxi.”  
“No, no I'll be fine. It's a short walk.”  
“You'll freeze, just let me do this. Ok?”  
“Ok, thank you.”  
Jon rang the cab company. He was on hold for a few minutes. Martin just stood there, wrapped in his many layers. Jon got off the phone.  
“It's about a 40 minute wait for a cab, unless you want to try your luck with hailing one standing outside.”  
“Really, it's fine, I'll just walk.”  
“You could stay here if you’d like. I mean my couch is lumpy, but fairly comfortable. And it's not like I have anything planned for Christmas morning.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, of course. I don't want you to freeze on my behalf.”  
“Id love to, I'm really not terribly keen on losing my toes to hypothermia.” Martin smiled at him.  
“Ok, great, I'll go grab some blankets. Make yourself comfortable.”  
Martin peeled off his jacket and hung it next to the door. Jon returned with several fluffy blankets and a down comforter.  
“It gets really cold in here when the fire dies down.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I also brought a shirt you can sleep in, it should fit, but I'm afraid I don't have any pajama bottoms that would fit you.”  
“That's ok, I should be fine in my boxers.”  
Jon got very red at that. Jesus, Martin thought, I shouldn't have said that, what an awkward thing to say.  
“Right then.” Jon said, clearing his throat. “It's rather late, I think I'm going to go to bed.”  
“Right. Well goodnight Jon. Thank you again for letting me stay over.”  
Jon waved his thanks away.  
“It's nothing.”  
“Well, thank you. It's nice not to spend the holidays alone.”  
“Yah, well you're doing me that favor too.” Jon gave him that warm smile again. Martin felt his heart beat in response.  
“Goodnight Martin.”  
“Goodnight, and Jon?”  
“Yah?”  
“Just hit midnight, merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas.”  
Martin curled up on the couch, he watched the fire burn down. His heart was full of warmth as he drifted to sleep, thinking about the smile Jon gave him as he said Merry Christmas. For the first time in a long time he didn't feel so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy am I a sucker for fluff, thank you so much for reading. I love your comments, they make me so happy, thank you all :) Also I have no clue how taxis work in big cities, In all the movies you can just wave at one? I dont know but in my town you have to call awhile in advance, especially on holidays so I just put that in the fic because I needed it as a plot device. Plz dont @ me, I am a small town person.


	5. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Martin play in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept listening to "Pale Blue Eyes" by The Velvet Underground and "Strawberry Blonde" My Mitski while I wrote this, Idk, really captures the gay yearning in my opinion, so if you wanna listen to that while reading it really fits the vibe in my mind. :)

It took Martin a few moments to orient himself when he woke up. It wasn't until he sat up and saw Jon in the kitchen that he remembered where he was. Jon smiled when he saw Martin was awake, he walked over with two cups of tea.  
“Good morning.”  
“ ‘morning” Martin said groggily. “Geez it's late, I'll get out of your hair.” He said when he saw the time on his phone.  
“Don't run out of here on my account, Ive got nothing going on. Actually, when I was digging around in my fridge for something to cook for breakfast I found these.”   
Jon produced a bag of dry looking carrots from behind his back. Martin looked at them uncomprehendingly.  
“Ok…?”  
“It snowed a lot last night, snowed more than enough to build a snowman. You were talking about snowmen last night and I realized I never made one as a kid. I can access the roof from my apartment- it's all flat up there- perfect to build a snowman.”  
“Wait really? You want to make a snowman?”  
Jon’s face fell.   
“I mean we definitely don't have to, it was just a thought. I had just never made one and thought it might be fun.”  
“I'd love to! I'd really love to!” Martin was bubbling with excitement.  
Jon grinned at him.   
“I've always wanted to make one. But once I hit my late teens it seemed kind of sad to make one all by myself.”  
\----------  
After they ate a quick breakfast they made their way up a set of stair and onto the roof. Jon’s building was ten or so stories tall, so they had a good view of the city. The day was clear and the air was brisk. The streets below were empty, the city had fallen into a kind of lull. Martin walked to the edge of the roof and stared over the edge, Jon leaned against the wall enclosing the roof.   
A strand of hair had escaped Jon’s messy braid. The sun shone as though it was made to illuminate him, his warm brown eyes refracted the light, his hair glistened in the early morning sun. Jon was radiant, in every sense of the world, he gave off a light, a warm glow. Martin was completely taken with him. Far too smitten for his own good. Jon was smiling broadly, his eyes crinkled. Too late Martin realized his eyes were shining with mischief.   
A snowball got him square in the chest, the cold powder hit his neck, jolting him out of his reverie. Martin had been too distracted by Jon’s eyes to notice him slowly scooping up a handful of snow.  
Jon ran, sliding away from him as he tried to take shelter from Martin’s retaliation. Martin didn't have gloves but he hardly noticed as he packed a large snowball and raced after him.  
Jon had hidden behind one of the chimneys reaching up from the roof, Martin saw the edge of his face as he looked out from behind the bricks. Jon saw him coming and darted out from his shield, but he was too late and Martin caught him square in the back.  
Jon let out a shrill laugh.  
“Fuck! You got it down my coat!”  
Martin only laughed and bent down to grab more snow. He didn't see Jon rushing toward him with an armful of snow. When he straightened Jon was almost upon him, Martin took a step back to try and get away from him. But his right foot hit an icy patch and he lost his balance, Jon skidded to a stop and reached out to try and keep him upright. But the momentum was too much, Jon fell onto Martin.   
“Shit are you ok?” Martin asked.  
“You broke my fall, I'm fine.”   
“Ok, so I won't feel bad doing this.” Martin said as he smushed a handful of snow into Jon’s face.  
Jon sputtered, the cold stinging his face. He looked unbelievingly into Martin’s eyes for a moment, before retaliating with his own handful of snow. Jon was still where he had fallen on top of Martin, his hands bracing himself on either side of the larger man’s face. They were eye to eye. Jon was breathing heavily from the running, his eyes shining with humor, laughter on his lips. Martin’s eyes flicked traitorously down to look at them, god he wanted to kiss him. When he looked back into Jon’s eyes he found something unreadable there.   
“Get off me you bastard.” He pushed Jon off of him in an effort to cover his awkwardness.   
“Let's build that snowman before we freeze.” Jon said, not looking at Martin.  
The momentary tension bled away as they began to roll snowballs. Jon, unfamiliar with the mechanics of snowman building kept stumbling as he pushed the snow, Martin wasn't much better so they laughed at each other as they fell and got more snow in their jackets. Martin’s cheeks were rosy from the cold, and Jon’s hair was wet from the snow melted into it.   
Jon did the honors and added the rocks for eyes and the carrot nose. They stood back and surveyed their work proudly.   
“It's missing something.” Martin draped his scarf, a lumpy red monstrosity that he had knitted himself, onto the snowman’s neck.  
They had a moment of silence, simply enjoying each other, enjoying the beautiful morning, the rather ugly and lumpy snowman. Jon smiled at him, and again Martin was struck with how beautiful he was.  
“Want to take a picture with him? Immortalize the world’s ugliest snowman?”   
Martin gasped and pretended to cover the snowman's ears.  
“How could you say that? He’s beautiful!”   
Jon just shook his head and laughed, he took out his phone. They posed, their arms wrapped around the snowman’s neck as Jon snapped a selfie.  
“Let's go inside. I can barely feel my hands.” Martin blew into his hands trying to warm them.  
Jon nodded his assent and they made their way back to his apartment.  
“Want some tea? Or, oooh, I've got some hot cocoa! Want some of that? Hot chocolate in the true Christmas spirit?”  
“Oh my god, I completely forgot it was Christmas.” Martin replied.  
“Yah I know, me too, doesn't feel like Christmas when I'm not sad and alone.”  
It was supposed to be a joke, but Martin just nodded in agreement. Jon silently started heating up the milk.  
Martin started building up the fire again, it was cheerily crackling by the time Jon sat down next to him with the cocoa.  
“Didn't have whipped cream or anything, but I found some marshmallows- they're only slightly stale.”   
Martin grinned and gratefully accepted the warm cup and wrapped his hands around it. Soaking up the warmth. When he looked at Jon he felt a different kind of warmth, this warmth spread its tendrils throughout his chest- rays of light winding their way around his heart.  
Jon had a shadow of stubble on his jaw, and his hair had been let down from his braid to dry. He looked softer this way. So different from the clean shaven man he was used to seeing at the bookstore. He wanted to tell Jon how he was feeling. How his chest was warm with a new kind of light. How much fun he had had out playing in the snow. How beautiful Jon looked in this moment. How badly he had wanted to kiss him when they had fallen in the snow. How badly he wanted to kiss him now. How badly he wanted to taste the hot chocolate and marshmallows on Jon’s lips at this moment.  
“Good cocoa.” Martin said instead of saying any of those things.   
\----------  
Martin walked home slowly when he eventually left Jon’s flat. He replayed every moment, savoring the way Jon’s eyes shone and laughed even in his memories. The streets were quiet, everyone was home with their families, so Martin let himself enjoy the peace and the cleanness of the snow.   
His phone dinged. It was Jon sending him the photo of them with the snowman. Martin smiled. It was the first good Christmas memory in a long time.  
It wasn't till he got home that he realized he had left his scarf wrapped snugly around the snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I am suffering through the hiatus by giving these guys a happy story? Anyways, Thanks for reading, you guys rock :)


	6. Weird Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon texts Georgie in a panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is out of character, but so is the rest of this fic, so dont come at me.

_**Jon To Georgie** _

**Jon**

Georgie Help

**Georgie**

Yes? Genuine emergency or Martin emergency?

**Jon**

The Martin kind

**Georgie**

Fuck Yes! Spill, what happened?

**Jon**

Ok So, Don't freak out please

**Georgie**

No promises

**Jon**

:/

We were working late on Christmas eve, and we were chatting and stuff and it turns out he doesn't have any family in the city, and he was just going to spend Christmas eve alone, so I invited him over to watch a movie and stuff because I didn't have any plans either. But you know how it snowed? He couldn't get a taxi so he ended up spending the night on my couch, then in the morning we built a snowman.

**Georgie**

That sounds like the exact opposite of a problem??? Is he still there?

**Jon**

He just left

**Georgie**

Did you make any moves? Did you flirt like how I showed you?

**Jon**

No, I was too confused.

**Georgie**

Confused?

Don't make me beat it out of you. What happened?

**Jon**

Nothing happened, but he just kept looking at me!

**Georgie**

That does tend to happen

**Jon**

No, like, he kept looking at me weird. Like staring, and he had a weird look on his face.

**Georgie**

Good weird or bad weird?

**Jon**

Good I think? He looked at me very… Soft? I don't know, he kept smiling and looking at me with a warm expression. I don't know a good word for it. But it was weird. At one point he looked at my lips and I thought he was going to kiss me. I am just currently very confused. 

**Georgie**

WAIT WHAT???

Circle back to that!

Did you want him to kiss you???

**Jon**

Yes, of course, I really want him to kiss me, but I don't know if _he_ wants to kiss me or if it's just my mind playing tricks and making me see what I want to see.

**Georgie**

Set the scene, what were you doing when he looked at your lips? What was the proximity? Were you standing close???

**Jon**

I was on top of him

**Georgie**

JON WHAT THE FUCK??? 

**Jon**

No, calm down, not in that way He slipped on some ice and accidentally pulled me down with him. I landed on top of him, then he got me in the face with a snowball, the he looked at my lips, then he got all weird and pushed me off of him. And I got a weird vibe? I don't know??? I can't tell if I'm reading into it. I don't know if I'm just seeing what I want to see.

**Georgie**

Jesus Christ, you're living in a fucking rom- com and you're the only one who can't seem to tell. It's obvious he LIKES YOU!

**Jon**

How do you know that?

**Georgie**

For fucks sake. Jon, no one looks at someone’s lips platonically.

**Jon**

Ok

**Georgie**

OK? What does that mean?

**Jon**

It means I'm thinking. Thank you for talking, I needed an outside perspective.

**Georgie**

Does this mean you're finally going to make a move?

**Jon**

I honestly don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a super short chapter, but I'm planning on posting the big beefy finale chapters soon. So I'm just working toward the big endgame thing. I dont know how long its gonna take to write those chapters so sorry that I may not update super regularly. Also thank you so much for all your nice comments, I love them, I would reply to all of them but I simply do not know how, but please know that I truly appreciate you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any notes please leave them in the comments, Id really appreciate feedback.


End file.
